Maelstrom
by marauder marion
Summary: Harry, while imprisoned by Voldemort, reflects upon his life to date. Upon his successes, his near escapes, his failures, and those who had sacrificed themselves for him. Refers to Silver and Cold by AFI
1. I, I came here by day

As if Harry Potter didn't have enough troubles at the moment, he was being driven utterly insane by abeautiful, yet painfully applicable song echoing in this head.

_I, I came here by day,  
but I left here in darkness  
and found you, found you on the way. _

It had been like a new day when Harry first came into the magic world: Flying motorbikes, pet owls, quiddich, and an escape from the Dursleys. He had though he would have the time of his life at this magic school back then, as a naïve little boy eating chocolate frogs on the school train with Ron. His school lessons were very interesting, and he was famous for being brave, unlike at primary school, were he had been famous for being an easy target. Life had started off grand. he had friends for the first time. He was good at something, many things actually.

But soon, all too soon the world of charms and love potions turns into a world of darkness.

Would he leave here in darkness? Would he die before he could see the wizarding world as a place good? I seemed so. Imprisoned by a curse, he was trapped in a dark room. There was a door, it was even open. Yet he could not move toward it. The only movement he was capible of now was in his mind, and he wasn't even sure how long that would last. In this dark world,he didn't really have any prefence one way or the other.

His innocence was lost forever that year, his first year at Hogwarts. For he no longer thought of wizards as kindly fellows in pointy hats, and with sticks with stars on the end for magic wands. For he now know the immense evil that the stick could do. Murder, torture, control. All the worst sins wizards were capable of. It was a dark world he had found himself an inhabitant of, what with the war - good against evil, dementors giving the death kiss at random and, of course, the dark lord rising to power again.

And he had found him, found him on the way from day to darkness. He, the greatest evil there was. He, who had captured him, imprisoned him with only nightmares for company. Harry should've seen it coming; it was the climax of his seven years at school. Every year, he had defeated the dark lord, it was kind of fitting that in his seventh and final the dark lord would take him. Fitting, but terribly ironic. Ironically terrible. This time not there was no weak form impeding the dark lord. Gone was the sharing of a body, the year of hiding in a diary, the divided soul. He was strong, he was powerful. He was evil, and he had imprisoned Harry.

_To be continued..._


	2. And now

**Dream Phantom - **Thank you. Is it still interesting? I sure hope so! I like your user name, by the way.

**Storm Tigeress -**Yep, sure am continuing. This is great fun to write. And a lot more exciting than doing my school assignments. I'm actually interested to see where this going to. It's not 100 planned….

**hippy.intellect- **Hmm, ok, as this chapter stands now, it is about 100 words _shorter_ than the previous chapter. I don't think that can be a good thing. I may have to keep typing, thus you won't get your quick update! Sorry! Or actually, I'll let this one be, and I'll lengthen the next. Compromise?

**

* * *

**

**_And now  
It is silver and silent  
It is silver and cold  
You in sombre resplendence  
I hold_**

And now…now what? Now to escape? Impossible. Now to defeat Voldemort? Even more unlikely. Now to scream, now to cry? No one would hear. Now to slip into obscurity, now to fall, now to succumb to the darkness, now to give up? No. Heroes never give up. Not now, not ever.

Now he must keep his mind moving so the darkness wouldn't catch him. He had to think of definite good. But very little was definite, he wasn't sure anymore that anyone was pure good.

Scabbers had become Peter Pettigrew, the dark lord's servant.

Peter Pettigrew, his father's school friend had sold Lily and James to Voldemort

The Mad Eye Moody he had known was on the dark side

Percy Weasley had betrayed his own family

Dumbledore had died on him, leaving the magic world in such a dangerous time, that it seemed that only he who had died could have brought it back into light.

Who was next? How could he be sure that who his thoughts turned to wasn't at that moment poisoning his mind? He couldn't. The only person he could be sure of was himself. Actually, could….No! He had to be sure of himself. It was the only way…the only way out of the darkness. He began to remember himself.

But how is one single in ones thoughts? This was impossible. Good does simply not work in seclusion. Harry let the music in his head control his thoughts.

Dumbledore was now silver and silent. There was his silver beard, his silver hair, the silver lining he always brought to Harry's life. But now he was silent, as silent as the white marble tomb that encased him. Too many of Harry's loved ones were now silent. His parents were silenced by a flash of green light, Sirius silenced forever by the veiled archway at the Department of mysteries. Then there were those who lived in silence. Neville had his power silenced by his parents' condition, and Hagrid was silent at Hogwarts ever since Dumbledore was no longer there to stand beside him.

Then again, he had silenced many himself. All the way before he knew of true darkness, he still faced it in Professor Quirrell. Facing the silver and cold Mirror of Erised Harry had seen what he wanted to see and thus had defeated evil for the time being. If only knowing what he wanted could defeat evil now!

Harry thought back to the mirror now. What would he see if the stole a glance in its silver surface?

A world of light

A destroyed Voldemort

A smiling, alive Professor Dumbledore

His parents.

Not all his wishes had changed from the first year. He still longed for his parents touch, a sensation denied to him long ago.

In terms of who he was he did no know what he would see if he looked in the mirror today. Even if he stared deep into the green eyes staring back at him, the mirror may well remain silver with him alone, and cold with a lack of emotions.

He viewed his fame as sombre resplendence. Shining, yet Dismal. Sure, he was known as a glorious, resplendent wizard, yet his attitude to this was very sombre indeed. He did not want this fame; he did not want to be a splendid star. He had a grave view on his recognition, and was petty sure because of it he'd end up in a grave too. This resplendence wasn't all it was made out to be.

Yet, his resplendent fame was based on his power. His power to defeat Lord Voldemort and free the wizarding world of evil forever. How could he be sombre about that, he couldn't. I was selfish and…and…not something Dumbledore would be proud of him for. It was the least he could do in his current position, remember Dumbledore and strive to please him. For what Dumbledore would want was exactly what Harry was striving for: A world of good.

Harry held. "I hold, I hold, I hold" he murmured to himself. He would hold the world of good. He would have the strength to defeat Voldemort. He would, he would.

What was it that dragon lifters said? "I hold for glory, for dignity, for reputation"

Harry needed none of that.

He had to hold on for Dumbledore

For Ron and Hermione

For Hagrid

For his parents

For Hogwarts

For Sirius

For the promising younger members of the Gryffindor Quiddich team.

For the whole magic community

For good.

But with Voldemort's darkness encircling him, how much longer would he be able to hold on? Even, deep inside, Voldemort's presence planted a seed of doubt about whether Harry could truly hold.

_Could he hold? Coming Soon…_


End file.
